Nothing Is Fair In Love And War
by Tala Lavara
Summary: A 6th Gundam appears, but it's pilot is hardly that. She's a ninja, a fire arrow in the night. Her clan dead, she joins the Gundams to stop a war. Trouble is, her past still lives, chasing her down till it get's revenge. Better Sum in profile. Please R&R!
1. Another Gundam

Nothing Is Fair In Love And War

A/N: I'm sure you read these all the time, but I have to put this here for a reason. I really can't afford to be sued by big companies so here it is. I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, except the ones I made up and you'll know which ones they are.

I finally redid the beginning, though I ended up changing a lot of the storyline. Oh well it's way better anyway, at least I think so.

This fanfiction takes place in between the show. It is right after Heero destroyed the plane in which Martial Noventa was on, a dirty trick of Treize Krusranada. The story is something I thought up all on my own, so if there is anything that might resemble somebody's or your work, I assure you that it is by coincidence and has not been copied. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 1  
Another Gundam

It was dark out, as winter was blowing nearer. Heero was in a dark room of a hideout were he and the other gundam pilots were staying at. The only light that was there came from a computer. He was looking through information when he was suddenly interrupted by a video from a friend.

Good day Heero. I have a message for you, said the old man.

What is it?Well, it is about your mistake with the plane. Many are disappointed and they don't think that you can handle the job anymore.Don't worry. You still have a chance. Instead, I have convinced them to let me send another Gundam.I don't need any help.Heero do stop being so stubborn. It was either that or pull the plug and I certainly wasn't about to do that.I still think that it is unnecessary. Then again, I guess we don't really have a choice.

He shut the computer off, going to the open window. He couldn't place it, but he felt something coming. Something familiar. Too tired to worry about it, he ignored the feeling and went to bed.

He knew it was a dream, but it felt as real as if he were awake. He stood in a courtyard, surrounded by cherry blossom trees, their leaves a soft pink. In the center was an elaborate pond, with a wooden bridge crossing over it. Stones lined the outer rim of the pond. Sitting on one, leaning over into the water, was a girl his age, wearing loose green pants, and a matching oriental top that buttoned all the way down. Her bright orange hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, with two chopsticks protruding out. She plucked a lotus flower and put it in her hair, right at the top of the ponytail. 

Somehow she knew he was there, and she looked over her shoulder with a beautiful smile. He hadn't noticed it before, but dangling from her neck was a silver object that reflected the sun. It was a star pendant, but only half of one.

Suddenly he felt something heavy in his hand. Looking down, he found the other half in his grasp.

He wasn't sure if he heard it or just sensed it, but a voice called out. The girl turned the other way, looking at a figure standing on the stone bridge. To him, it was just a white blur with brown at the top. She got up and walked over to him, obeying his call. He wanted to go to her, but when he tried to move forward the ground moved in the opposite direction, preventing him from going any farther. A white light rose from the background, consuming everything till he could see nothing. 

His eyes opened against his will, finding himself back in the barren room.

What was that dream? He got up and went to the open window with a view of the backyard, a spacious lot full of oak trees. She seems so close...

He knew he couldn't let a dream bother him, even if it was about her. There were more important things to worry about. He still had to tell the others the news. Heero didn't really care much about them, in fact they just annoyed him. Still he knew that he had to tell them about the other gundam.

Going out to the living room, he found everyone already there, ready and waiting for him.

Hey, what took you so long? You're usually up before anybody else, said Duo.

It's none of your business. Besides, I have something more important to tell you, said Heero, It seems that the colonies don't think that we are doing a good enough job so they're sending another Gundam.What? That's insane. said Duo.

Why would they do that? Is it because of what happened last time? said Quatre.

It's just wasting the gundanium that we could have used as repair parts, said Wufei.

At that moment, the air was taken over with the sounds of machinery, hovering over the house, and ending abruptly.

Could that be him now? said Quatre.

Well let's go and find out, said Duo as he went outside to the front of the building.

The others followed to see the new Gundam. Sure enough, that's just what it was. Plated in green, white, and an occasional gold, it was somewhat smaller than the other five Gundams. The door to the cockpit opened, and out leaped a figure in a dark green space outfit that clung tightly to its slender figure. Covering its head was a helmet, the visor too dark to see through. It started to undo the clamps around the helmet, bending down enough to slide it off.

To their surprise, orange hair flew up with a pretty face of a girl their age. She was physically flawless. Every angle, every curve was just right. Her skin was a soft tan, not too pale and not too dark. Her eyes were deep as emeralds, a sea of mystery. The most fascinating thing about her though was her hair. It was a bright orange, like fire, going down to her waist. She was everything they had not expected.

Heero stood blankly, shocked as to who it was. It was the girl in his dream. The others were shocked as well, but for a different reason.

Whoa, wait a minute here. The sixth Gundam pilot is a girl? said Duo.

Yes, do you have a problem with that? she said with a snappy voice and placing her hand on her waist.

No not at all. Man, she's feisty too.What are you doing here? said Heero.

Honestly Heero. Is that how you greet an old friend? she said.

Do you know her Heero? said Quatre.

Yeah? Is she your girlfriend or something? said Duo.

Girlfriend? Ahahhah! The girl laughed at such a thought. 

Can I talk to you alone for a second? said Heero as he came up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

Hey, all you had to do was ask!

He ignored her comment and continued to drag her inside the house till they were out of the other pilots' earshot's.

What the hell are you doing here?If you would just calm down for a minute I could tell you. Look after the last time we met, I went back to The Hyoujin, but it was destroyed. Everyone is dead. I had nowhere else to go, so I went back to Dr. Jay and asked him if there was a way I could get to earth. He said he would disguise me as a Gundam pilot because we both knew that you would have stopped me if he had told you the truth.You don't belong here. A war is starting.You think I don't know that? It's another reason why I wanted to come. I want to do something about it.There's nothing you can do. You'll only get in the way.What's the matter with you? Aren't you even glad to see me? You haven't said anything nice since I got here.I'm sorry. I am glad to see you, just not like this.Well, you'll just have to get use to it cause I'm staying.You always were stubborn.And you were always bossy. She sat on the table, ignoring the chair.

Is he dead too?I don't know. I hate to say it, but I'm glad The Hyoujin is gone. Now I am free again. She gazed over her shoulder, looking at the other pilots who were walking back in, Who are they?They are other Gundam pilots.I thought there was only you?We all thought we were alone.Wow, talk about disorganization.I don't even know why they're here. I don't need their help.Maybe they need yours. She walked out to the living room to finish introducing herself.

Heero had noticed a great change in her. The last time he saw her she was immensely depressed, as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. Now she was so carefree, like the way she used to be. He thought the reason could have been that she was free from The Hyoujin. Free from him.

Sorry about that. Oh my god! I haven't even told you my name. It's Kasen.I'm Quatre Robaba Winner, it's nice to have you here, said Quatre, trying to be friendly.

The name's Duo.

The last one remained silent, leaning up against the wall. He looked at her, remembering her from years ago. I've seen you before.Really? I've never met you.Your hair was shorter back then, but, I'm sure it's you, the himochi kunochi, the fire-haired ninja.A ninja? said Duo and Quatre.

They all looked at her, wondering if she would deny his accusation.

Is that what everyone's been calling me? Well I guess it makes sense. But how do you know that?You stole the sacred sword from the martial arts school I attended and you killed my master.Well I am sorry about the sword but I did not kill your master.You were the only one there. I saw you run away.Don't be stupid. I wasn't alone. I'm the only one that you saw. The one who killed your master was Mokurei.The least you could do is not to lie to my face.I'm not lying. Your master caught me taking the sword and said that we had to fight to the death, because killing him was the only way I was going to escape with it. So we fought. He had an amazing talent. He was far better than me. You should know that no one using a sword could have killed him unless they caught him completely off guard, and even that would have been difficult to do. But Mokurei is very good at doing just that.

In her mind she could see it happening as if it were the first time. She had fallen to the ground, and he hovered over her, his fist ready to strike. But before he ever made an attack, a steel blade lashed out, cutting his head off in one swift slice. From the roof, he dropped down, looming over his prey with pride.

Exceptionally good at it.Why should I believe anything you say?You're right. She got down on her knees and bowed down, All I can give you is my word, and my deepest apologies.Spare me your pity. I don't need it. I suppose you didn't kill him. A weakling like you could never compare to my master.Is it weak to honor life?

Wufei said nothing, not wanting to discuss the issue any longer, and walked outside.

Well, that was sufficiently awkward, said Duo, not knowing what was going on.

Trowa and Quatre looked on, equally confused.

So, you're a ninja? asked Trowa.

Yes, from the Hyoujin clan. 

You're not a real Gundam pilot are you?No. I just used it to get here. After all, it is the fastest means of transportation around.

He sighed out of disappointment. It seems Wufei was right. It was a waste. Now we have six Gundams, but only five pilots. He walked away as well.

She sat there with a forlorn look on her face. Kasen knew they would not open up to her so easily, and she accepted their coldness. 

Hey don't let what those two said bother you. They're always depressing, said Duo.

But they do mean well, chimed in Quatre.

She smiled reassuringly as she stood back up, happy that at least two of them were friendly.

Thank you.So why are you here if you're not a Gundam pilot? asked Quatre.

I want to change the future. We must stop a war from breaking out.It's in all of our best interests.I hate to say it, but I think it's a lost cause, said Duo.

It's only a lost cause as long as you believe that it is.In case your not aware of what's been going on down here, there isn't much left to believe in.Maybe you're just not looking hard enough.

Duo just smiled. You're pretty optimistic. That's something that's been missing around here.So I've noticed. 

She went to the doorway that lead outside, taking in the beauty of the area. She took in a deep breath, and for the first time breathed real fresh air. Curious about this new world, she went to the trees and touched their rough bark. The birds barked at her for being so close, but she was glad to hear their calls. Stepping away, she let herself fall to the ground. Soft grass gave way from underneath her as she looked up to the sky. It was more real than anything she had even looked upon. It had been made by nature, and kept by nature. Life flowed through the planet's veins, and lying there, on it's grassy soil, made her feel whole.

Duo and Quatre looked on, finding her behavior strange.

What's with this girl? said Duo.

She's lived her whole life on the colonies. An artificial world is all she's ever known, replied Heero.

I must admit Earth is quite overwhelming, said Quatre.

Is she just gonna lay there all day? said Duo.

said Heero as he walked away, knowing that there was more important things to do than just standing around talking. 

It really is disappointing... said Wufei from behind Duo and Quatre. They both jumped, not knowing that he was there at all.

Where there hell did you come from? said Duo.

Wufei ignored him and continued with his sentence.

People in the feudal district always talked about how fearless the himochi kunochi was. She was the best. Now look at her, soft as damn clay. What a waste.Is it really so bad to put your sword down? said Quatre. He could understand why she would. He too was growing weary of fighting.

Well she sure as hell picked the wrong time.I'm not putting my sword down, she said, sitting up, having heard their entire conversation. Not just yet. Rising to her feet she walked over to them, her demeanor changing from cheerful to serious.

I don't know anything about fighting with a Gundam, but I will help you stop a war and if one does break out, I will help end it.No offense, but how do you plan on doing that without a mobile suit? said Duo.

There is more than one way to attack. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to change out of this thing. It's way too hot. She went back in side and entered a room off to the right, locking the door behind her.

Is this girl for real? said Duo.

She seems sincere, said Quatre.

I wouldn't be so certain. You heard her. She's not really on anyone's side except her own. How do we know she won't slit our throats in the night? said Wufei.

She won't do that, said Heero, She is on our side, that much I know for sure.You mean your side.Yeah, as long as I don't piss her off again.Well that's comforting said Duo sarcastically.

We have bigger problems than Kasen. We need to think of how we are going to get back OZ.Oh yeah that.All I've been able to collect is that they're building a base close by, off the coast, said Trowa.

How's that possible? The coast is covered with houses and rocks, said Quatre.

It's on a ship. My guess is they're gonna transport mobile suits to Remington. It's the weakest base in this proximity.So we hit the ship before it docks and then take out the base, sounds easy enough, boasted Duo.

The locked door opened, followed by Kasen. Her arms and legs were completely covered by black tight pants and a long sleeve turtle neck, with a short green dress layered over. Coming up to her knees were high heeled boots that clicked with her every step. Around her neck was a silver chain, with a star pendant.

What are you guys talking about? She said as she sat on the armrest of the couch.

Nothing of your concern, snapped Wufei.

Well fine. I wasn't really interested anyway.Isn't there something more important that you could be doing instead of bothering us?

Kasen stared him down, You wanna repeat that?No, I'm pretty sure you heard me right the first time.

As soon as he had finished his sentence a shroduken landed into his chair, inches away from his face. Enraged by his comment, Kasen stormed off to the back porch, before she threw another with better accuracy.

Nice going Wufei, said Duo, who went after her since Heero didn't plan on moving.

She stood with her arms crossed, muttering to herself to let off steam. Though she was mad at him, she couldn't help to think that he was right. She felt useless, and that's when tears started to fill her eyes.

What's this? A ninja crying? said Duo.

Go away. she turned away from him, now embarrassed on top of everything else.

You know, I think Wufei's only messing with you because he's disappointed. You don't live up to all the stories.That's because the stories aren't about me. She looked over her shoulder, not sure what to expect from him.

You wanna get out of here?And go where?I don't know. Anywhere.

She wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. She had the feeling that he was only being nice to her because she was pretty. No, I won't run away. I'm tired of running.We're hitting OZ tonight. It's a transport ship. Then the Remington base. Heero will probably kill me for telling you, but...he's pissed me off before so I figure this way we'll be even.

He turned around, heading for the door.

He stopped and turned around to listen to what she wanted to say.

Thank you.

He smiled and went back inside.

She didn't know what to do, but she had to prove herself to them somehow, or she would never stop being ridiculed. She wanted nothing more than to give up her ninja life, but the world was tumbling towards chaos, and diplomacy just wasn't an option.

She had distanced herself from them for the rest of the day, until Heero finally confronted her. She sat in a chair out back, sharpening a throwing knife, when he came up to her.

Kasen, we're going on a mission, and I don't want you following us.I'm going no matter what.I mean it Kasen. Doesn't matter how skilled you are, you'll still be in the way because you'll be on the ground, while the rest of try to blow the place up. And don't even think about using the Gundam.I would never use that thing. I hate it. I only took it because it was the fastest way to get here.Then stay here.Damn it Kasen I'm not asking! If you follow us, I'll shoot you down.You wouldn't dare...Don't push me. You'll get your chance, but not right now. I promise I'll come back for you.

She hated being bossed around, especially by him. But she could let this fight go. He had no idea that she knew where he was going, and protesting against being ditched made it even more believable.

Fine, but this is the only time and the last time.

He and the others entered their Gundams, starting the engines up, which was more noise them she could stand. One by one they lifted off into the night sky, leaving her alone.

She laid out on the couch, contemplating whether she should follow them or not. She wanted to go, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that there was little she could do. Compared to the mobile suits, she was outdated, which was why the clans had been declining. If it wasn't from going broke it was that they pissed the wrong person off and were attack by mobile suits. Just as The Hyoujin had been.

_Maybe it was my fault_ she thought to herself, _If only I hadn't been caught. How did they know I was there? It's as if they knew I was coming...like they were waiting for me..._

She didn't want to think about it, but her mind drifted to other thoughts that she would have preferred to forget. Thinking of the clan only reminded her of Mokurei. It was his ninja name, but she had always called him but his real name, Makoto. He was one of the few who knew her real name, though now she did not know what had become of him.

_Mako, I wish things could have ended better between us. Wherever you are, I hope that you can forgive me._

She closed her eyes and dozed off, not wanting to think about anything else.


	2. By the Bay

Chapter 2  
By the Bay

It was still dark out when she was being forced to wake up. She opened her eyes to see Heero hovering over her.

Kasen, come on, we're leaving.

She sat up in a groggy daze, Where are we going?You'll know when we get there.Why can't you tell me now?Would you just hurry up. We need to leave right now.What happened?Nothing. We just can't afford to stay in one place.Fine, fine, she said as she stood up and stretched.

Once she was fully awake, she went to the green Gundam and entered the cockpit waiting for Heero. The sounds of machinery filled the air, like a fleet of helicopters. The two of them took flight, leaving the empty house behind. They passed over fields, going higher once their reached a city. It whizzed past in only a few short seconds, becoming a haze of lights behind them. The landscapes changed rapidly from rural to city. A bay came into view, the city lights surrounding the edge of land. It was there that they reduced their speed, landing on a private air strip with a warehouse nearby and another smaller building next to it.

Kasen leapt out, happy to be on solid ground again.

Well hello there, said a man who greeted them warmly. He was in his forties, his brown hair beginning to turn gray. Glad you could make it, he said to Heero.

Thanks for letting us drop in like this.No problem. He just noticed Kasen, his eyes widening a bit, I had heard that the Gundam pilots were special, but I didn't realize one of them was a girl.This is Kasen.

She bowed to him, a habit of hers from her ninja life.

The name's Drake. Come on inside. I'll get the others to dock the Gundams.

He headed inside, but Heero did not follow him right away. He came up to Kasen and spoke, It would be wise if you didn't mention that your a ninja. He's an ally for the colonies, and whatever he knows he tell them.Who's The politicians who are running this whole show.

The went inside the warehouse, which had been turned into a hanger filled with a variety of vehicles. Trucks, cars, a helicopter, a jet, and several large contraptions which Kasen guessed were for holding the Gundams.

They went up the metal staircase that went around the entire upper perimeter of the warehouse, going around one of its corners and taking a right into a hallway composed mostly of tinted windows. On the left was the airstrip, and on the right the bay. Kasen looked at it briefly until the window was replaced by a wall as they entered the adjacent building which appeared to be the living quarters.

They traveled to the very end of the hallway were a single door stood. Drake opened it and casually walked in. The first thing that caught Kasen's eyes was the carpet, a rustic color from a time of bad taste. The walls were covered with cheap dark wood halfway and the rest painted a moss green. Everything about the room was tacky, from the traditional office desk lamp to the mini bar globe, which had been left open.

Drake didn't seem to notice it though as he walked right past, then turned around to face them. You guys wait right here and I'll go get boss Rowen. He'll inform you about our next plan. With that, he left the room, closing the door after him.

Kasen went to the window, needing to see the landscape of the bay instead of the horrific room she was trapped in. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. It could have been that she was used to bamboo and rice paper walls, or it could have been her mother's taste that had been burned into her.

I know you won't understand what's going on, but just pretend that you do, said Heero, leaning against the nearby wall.

I'm good at pretending. She said it without pride. It wasn't a talent she enjoyed, but it had kept her alive.

You know Kasen, you could always go back home. You don't have to stay here.Home? You mean back to her. I will never go back, like a dog with my tail between my legs. She probably wouldn't take me in even if I did.Did you always have so much pride, or is that just a ninja thing?I suppose it's both.

Their talking ceased, neither one of them knowing what else to say. The door opened followed by Drake and Rowen, shutting the world out once more with the closure of the door. Rowen was a burly man, with a stern face like a general, though he was dressed like a thug, wearing brown jeans and a black jacket with a black shirt underneath.

We're glad to have you both here. I'll get right to it. We were going to hit the base here by the bay, but then we heard that OZ is transporting mobile suits by train from here down to Fort Guinner. They will be completely vulnerable, much more so than the base.Sounds like a trap to me, said Kasen under her breath, though the others still heard it.

It might be, but if we succeed, we will take down a good portion of their mobile suits, said Rowen in response, bothered that she would dare question his word.

That's if the mobile suits are even on the train.Our intelligence is accurate. They are there. You are not assigned to ask questions. We tell you where to hit and you hit them.

Kasen stared him down with daggers for eyes, but Heero quickly intervened before she could say more.

She just doesn't want us to waste our time that's all. We will do as you ask.Good, the others are close by. He brought out a map of the area, having highlighted the train tracks. Here is the train route. We will attack here at this check point. They'll be like sitting ducks.

Kasen just rolled her eyes at the cliché, trying to keep her mouth shut, though she found it most difficult.

The train should arrive at 6:15 tomorrow. Destroy as much of the train as possible. That's all. Now if you'll excuse me, I must tend to other matters.

He left the room as grudgingly as he had came.

I apologize for his behavior. the boss just likes to get things done as soon as possible without any chit chat, said Drake.

We understand, said Heero, answering for Kasen once again.

The two rooms with the open doors are yours.Well if we are done here, then I shall retire, said Kasen, heading for the door.

Good night, said Drake warmly.

She left the room, giving Drake the opportune time to question Heero.

So, where did she come from?From the colonies where do you think?Things must be getting edgy if they felt like we needed another Gundam.Believe me, things are only going to get worse.

Kasen waited till it was the early morning, when the warehouse would be less occupied. She had to get out, even if it was just for a little while. Even if she got on the bad side of the brute. She hid herself in the shadows of the helicopter and jet, making her way to the Black BMW Sedan. She only hoped that it wasn't a manual.

A maintenance crew member walked past, oblivious to her presence. Once he was gone she crept to the driver's side of the car, slowly pulling the handle. A soft click released. Sliding in the seat, she bend down to the steering wheel to avoid being seen. Now came the tricky part.

She pulled out one of her daggers and unscrewed the plastic covering around the wheel to reveal the wires. She pulled out two and started to hot-wire the car. It was one skill that Makoto had taught her and for once she was grateful for it. With a jolt the car came to life. Now that her cover was inevitably blown, she slammed the door shut and put the care in drive, relieved that it was an automatic. The maintenance crew had finally noticed but they were too late. She push the accelerator an inch above the floor, speeding out of the warehouse before they could close the heavy door.

What they hell just happened? barked Rowen, who had arrived at the scene just as she left the compound.

Sir, one of the cars...has been hijacked! said a crew member rather shakily.

Did you see who it was?Yes sir. It..was a girl.What's all the fuss about? asked Drake as he and Heero came from across the hallway.

That little bitch just stole one of our cars!She'll be back.And what if she doesn't?I could go after her if you'd like. he grunted as he went back through the hallway.

Do you even know where to look for her? asked Drake.

I have an idea. said Heero, going down the stairs. He had spotted a bike that had been hidden behind a car from the entrance. He smiled and turned to Drake. You wouldn't know where the keys to the bike are would you?

She parked the car next to a park downtown, the grassy lawn surrounded by small businesses. Finding a single bench, she sat down, watching people go by. Most were on their way to work. She could tell by how hurriedly they walked and often glancing at their watch with a briefcase in the opposite hand. Although Kasen wanted a normal life, she could not see herself doing that everyday.

As she sat there, some pigeons hovered around her feet, picking up leftovers seeds. Having spotted the birds, a little blonde boy came creeping up to them with seeds in his hands, trying to get them to come over. The birds kept ignoring him so he moved closer, too close for the pigeons taste as the flew a few feet away and resumed their scavenge.

Don't go after the birds, said Kasen, crouching next to the boy who had started to pout, Make them come to you.

She took some seed out of his hand and made a short trail from his open hands. Slowly, the birds gravitated closer to the trail, picking seeds up and moving closer. Sure enough, they followed the trail right into his hands. The boy's face widened with joy.

He looked over at Kasen and smiled. Say, where'd you learn to do that?My father taught it to me. Animals like to do things on their own terms.There beaks tickle, he said, giggling.

Rei, come on it's time to go, said his mother who was waiting for him by a tree.

Okay mom! said the boy, dropping the seeds. Bye birdies! he said waving to them. He turned to Kasen as he ran away, waving his whole arm through the air. Bye lady!

She waved back, watching the two of them disappear into the busy streets.

She opened the door, greeting the new sunny day. She knew things would be tough, but she was willing to do whatever it took to set things right. Going down the stairs of the hotel, a bellboy stood next to a pink sedan, opening the back door.

Thank you for staying with us Miss Relena. Hope to see you again. He said cheerily, as he did to all the special guests.

Thank you very much.

She was about to enter the car, when she saw something that caught her eye. Across the street, in the park, was a girl sitting next to a little boy who was feeding some pigeons. What struck her most was the orange hair that stood out from the green surrounding.

She couldn't place it, but she had remembered hearing about someone with similar hair. She shrugged the thought off and entered the car, having to go back to where it all started. Once the door was closed, the car started up, the driver, pulling out onto the street only to stop at the signal ahead.

_Where did I hear that? Was it something father said? Yes, that's it. How could I forget. It was on our way back from the colonies. _

The memory of the moment flooded back. At the time, she was bored of her life. Now she would give anything to have it back. She was sitting next to the window while her father talked, a conversation she was only partially participating in.

What I don't understand is why. Why does a ninja have any interest in our plans.

The word ninja finally caught Relena's attention. What ninja?She's a legend in the feudal districts. All we know is that she belongs to one of the clans on Lyria and that she has orange hair. The locals believe that she is a demon and that her hair will catch you on fire. It's amazing what fear will make people believe. Lyria just isn't what it used to be.What was she trying to do?She was after top secret information that myself and other s had put together. It involves some underground military usage on both OZ's part and the colonies. I'm sorry but I can't tell you much about it.

It's alright. It's not like that's the first time you've had to say that to me.Well she destroyed only part of the information. The half on the colonies. Luckily I made a back up. The whole incident has everyone on edge. I'm beginning to wonder if it was Oz that hired her. I fear that eventually this fighting under water will surface.

She was certain it was her. Somehow she just had a feeling.

Driver, take me back to the park.Are you sure Miss Relena?Yes, I'm sure.Well alright.

The car circled the block, heading back down the street, parking on a space next to the curb.

Relena stepped out, going over to the bench where the red head sat. Mind if I join you?

The girl looked at her and smiled warmly, No not at all.

Relena took a seat, feeling awkward. She had no idea what to say.

You're Relena Dorland right? Or is it Peacecraft now?Yes I am, and yes, it is.I'm Kasen. I've heard a lot about you.Funny. I've heard about you too.You have?Yes. My father, he told me about you. The fire haired ninja.

She didn't act surprised. She seemed used to it by now. I had no idea I was that famous. Let me guess, you want revenge for something that I did.I don't know. My father thought you were working for OZ I want to know everything I can about them, and I thought, you could tell me something.I would if I did. But that's not the way it works. I was told by the clan to do a job, so I did it. We never ask questions and we are never told who paid for the job to be done.

She looked at Relena with honest sincerity. I am sorry if I did something that caused you grief. I'm trying to leave that life behind me.No, you didn't. The only one that has caused me any grief is OZ. They're to blame for everything. I've made it my goal to show the world what they really are.Don't give them all the credit. OZ isn't the only one with blood on their hands.That's true. So, if you're not a ninja anymore, then what are you doing here?I'm trying to stop a war.So it seems we're on the same side. Relena let out a sigh of relieve, You know, you're not at all the way I thought you would be. I imagined you'd be older, and well not so charismatic. I was a little surprised to see you feeding pigeons.

Kasen laughed. I thought you were a stuck up princess that didn't waste her did with people like me.Do I really come off that way? she said with worry.

Kasen laughed again, I think your driver is becoming impatient. Relena looked over to see him standing beside the car, lightly kicking a rock.

Relena was amazed. She never once saw Kasen look in his direction, yet she knew exactly his mood.

I should probably get going, she stood up, Kasen doing the same.

Where are you off to?The Sanc Kingdom. I'm going to have it rebuilt.The city of peace. I shall have to come see it someday.

A motorcycle, gunned down the street, pulling next to a black car, the rider walking over to them.

Oh great. He just had to follow me.Who did? said Relena, her back turned to him.

Damn it Kasen did you have to run off like that? said a familiar voice.

Relena turned around, her eyes widening. It had been awhile since the last time they had met. She felt like a different person, but he hadn't changed at all.

Oh, it's you.

Somehow she managed to speak, though she felt like she could not breathe. Hello Heero.Wait, you know each other? said Kasen, confused as to what was going on.

You could say that. What are you doing here Heero?Retrieving her.Hey, I was going to come back.And what time frame were you planing on doing that?I don't know, eventually.I'm never gonna hear the end of this.I don't understand what's the big deal.

Standing there, watching them bicker, Relena couldn't help but feel out of place. They seemed so close, fighting like brother and sister. Or something closer.

I really should be going. It was nice to see you again Heero, and to meet you Kasen. She started to walk away, feeling like a fool.

Hey Relena! called out Kasen.

She turned around, letting her say one last thing before she ran into the car.

I promise, I'll come visit you.

She nodded and climb in, trying to not cry with the driver present.

You're unbelievable you know that? said Heero with the same old look of contempt on his face.

You always manage to meet people you shouldn't meet.First of all she came to me.Yeah people just tend to gravitate to you. Is there a way to turn that off? He smiled smugly.

Shut up. They both watched the pink car drive away into traffic. She smiled slyly as a thought entered her head. I think she likes you.That's it I'm leaving. He headed to the bike with Kasen right on his heels.

Oh what's this? Avoiding the subject?There's no subject to avoid.Aw, you're no fun.And you're too much trouble. Now get in the car that you stole, and follow me back.Fine have it your way. She got in the car, waiting for him to lead the way.

Heero just shook his head, knowing that the day was far from over.


	3. At All Costs

Chapter 3  
At All Costs

She hadn't even gotten out of the car and he was already yelling at her.

You may be a Gundam pilot but I'm in charge around here and you will do as I say! said Rowen, his barking attracting the crew's attention as they all stood around, curious of what would happen next.

She wasn't sure if he was really trying to discipline her or if he was trying to remind everyone who was in charge. Deep down, she wanted to tell him to go to hell, but she could see the warning look on Heero's face, and knew better.

I only wanted to go out for a bit. It's something I always do before a battle. I never know if I will live through one or not, and I wanted to see the bay. I do apoligize if I caused you any trouble. She bowed, an action she was tired of repeating.

Rowen grunted, pleased that she had lowered her head. Next time ask permission. He turned to the crew and spoke, Alright everyone back to work! Tonight we strike OZ!

They cheered with anticipation of the victory. Kasen glared at Heero, her expression making clear what she had not said with words. She stormed up the stairs, retrieving to the room she was temporarily occupying and slammed the door behind her.

Heero knew that he was the last person she wanted to see, but he followed her anyway. He tried the door, which fortunately could only be locked on the outside by a key and entered, not caring if she threw something at him.

She sat on the window sill, hugging her knees, the lower half of her face buried. I can't stand doing this.Kasen if you had just stayed put...

She lifted her head up, turning to face him. It doesn't matter. That's not the problem. Im tired of doing what other people want me to do. i'm tired of being bossed around. I thought that I was free from that, but all I've done is move somewhere else, and be harassed by someone else.Kasen, it's just for one more day. After this we'll leave.And then what? Take more orders?Yes that's what soldiers do.Of coarse. Don't think, don't ask, just kill. That's what you do right? Aren't you tired Heero? Aren't you tired of being a puppet?I know what you want. You want me to forget about the colonies. Just fight for what I believe in. But it's not that simple. What difference can you and I make? Even if they other pilots joined us, that's six against two seperate armies. It's impossible even with the Gundams.

Kasen stared at the floor, knowing that he had a point, though she would not dare admit it.

Besides, I do care about the colonies. That's why I'm here. The colonies want the same thing you do. Freedom.I don't trust the colonies, but I do trust you. That's why _I'm_ here.Then do me a favor, and stay here until I come get you.

She let out a heavy sigh, feeling defeated. Thank you. If this goes off without a hitch, we might stop a war before it starts. said Dagon from the doorway, We need you downstairs.

He looked back at Kasen. Just trust me.

She put on smile and watched the two of them leave. Sitting there alone, the lack of sleep finally hit her as she curled up on the bed, hugging the pillow and she drifting off.

Sir, everything is ready, said an officer.

Good. There's one more thing I would like for you to do for me, said Rowen.

What's that sir?Lock that girl in her room. i don't want any more trouble from her.But sir, isn't she a Gundam pilot? Don't we need her?Heero preferred if she stay here, but I don't trust her. So lock her in so she can't leave.Alright sir.

She woke up suddenly, finding that the world had changed from day to night. She stood up to stretch. Wanting to go outside and feel the cool bay breeze she grabbed the doorknob, but found resistance.

Locked...what in the hell? Well I can fix that. She pulled out two bobby pins from her pockets, using them to pick the lock. After a few attempts, there was a click of success.

Cautiously, she opened the door. Finding the hallway clear, she went down to the warehouse, where chaos had ensued. People ran around shouting out orders. She knew that something had gone wrong.

She ran down the stairs, not caring in anyone saw her. She wouldn't let anyone stop her now. As she headed for the Gundam, Rowen intervined her path.

Now just where do you think you're going?You know where. What happened?Things didn't go as planned. He didn't want to say it but he knew it was the truth. It was a trap.I'm going after him.I'm afraid I can't let you do that. This base is on a lock down. No one is entering and no one is leaving.We'll see about that. Before he could react, she jammed her right knee into his side, sending him to the ground.

She rode the lift up to the cockpit and closed it once inside, starting the engines up.

You better open the door because if you don't I'll blast it open and then you'll be completely defenseless. She said over the intercom.

Caught, they opened the door and let her go, having no choice in the matter. The Gundam sped off. She tracked the other Gundams on the radar. Thankfully, all five of them showed up. She only hoped that she could get there in time.

Lady Une, happy that she had an advantage over the gundams, spoke loudly on the intercom. Attention all gundam pilots. We have a missile attack targeted on one of the colonies. We will fire unless you give up your gundams.They've targeted the colonies? said Quatre.

Lady Une, we are receiving a message from one of the colonies. said an officer.

Put it on. An image of an old man appeared on the base's screens.

I never would have guessed that OZ would have gone so low. Then again, I see that you will do anything to win.You must be the one who is in charge of the meteor project. Well, will you surrender?Yes, I surrender, but I will not give up the gundams.

Heero knew only one way to fix the problem. He would not surrender, and the task would give the others some time to reteat.

A sixth Gundam appeared, stopping where the others hovered in the air. He knew it was her, but he went witht he plan anyway. Stepping out of gundam, the detonation device in his hand he said something that no one could hear, and pressed the button. The gundam exploded into millions of pieces, parts shattered everywhere on the black stained field.

Kasen's heart had snapped. Her eyes filled with tears, and her breathing stuttered. She put her hands over her mouth, in some way to calm herself. No...he's not dead! He can't be! She opened the door of the cockpit and leaped out.

What the hell is she thinking? said Duo.

Kasen ran off to her right, just hoping that she would find him. A hill stood in front of her, but she kept going. Even as that hill seemed more like a mountain, she crawled her way up. It was really a mount of dirt and dust, which surrounded the entire area. Each time she dug her hands into the hill, dust flew, and sand skittered down, making it difficult to even climb a few inches. But she would not give up. She was driven to go on, no matter what. Going faster, she could finally see over the top. She glanced everywhere, but it wasn't until she looked to her far left, that she found Heero, lying on the ground on his back.

She was in such a hurry that her foot slipped and she slide down the hill. Tumbling and rolling, making a cloud of dust as she fell. The sand got in her mouth making it hard to breathe. She didn't stop rolling until she reached the very bottom. For a few seconds she lied there, trying to catch her breath. The dust made her cough, but it was her stubbornness that made her get back up and help Heero.

Kasen crept up to the lying body. By his side she sat next to him and carefully picked him up into her arms. Still conscious, he looked up at her and said, 

He raised his hand, as if he was going to touch her face, but he had no more energy to do so. Instead, the hand dropped and he went unconscious.

She started to cry as she hugged him, Don't leave me again.

Everyone else remained in silence, shocked by what he had done.

Why did you do that Heero? said Quatre to himself.

How strange. That boy self detonated and then she runs after him, said Lady Une,  
Stiles, take her out now that she is vulnerable.No Cornel. Nione stopped her, You've done enough damage today.The only one who should be taking orders is you.Trieze is the one who said it. He said to leave the girl alone.Oh really? Next time you will let me know right away if you speak to him. I don't need a messenger to tell me what he said.Perhaps next time you won't make orders against Trieze's own wishes.

Lady Une ignored her comment and left the room.

Kasen stayed there, pouring her broken heart out. She had wished that she could have found him sooner, and been able to stop him. She wanted to yell out loud and curse the stars, but she was so overwhelmed with sorrow that she couldn't form any words.

Her wailing was drowned out by machinery as an enormous shadow looming over her. She looked up to see the Heavy Arms standing a few feet away.

Kasen, if you can pull yourself together, I might be able to help him.

Nodding her head, Kasen calmed herself, left Heero and headed to her Gundam, while the Heavy Arms picked Heero up in it's gigantic hand.

As she closed the door, a voice came on the intercom.

Hey Kasen...Don't bother me Duo. Just leave me alone. She turned the intercom off and flew after the Heavy Arms.

Hey guys. Let's get out of here. There is nothing we can do right now, said Quatre.

Yeah, your right, said Wufei. He left out on his own, as he always did.

Duo, you want to come with me? asked Quatre, I know a place we can hang low for awhile.Yeah sure. It's not like I have anywhere to go anyway.

The Heavy Arms was loaded on a truck. Trowa drove, and Kasen held Heero in her arms. She would caress his hair, gently touch his face with the back of her hand.

All the while Trowa couldn't help but wonder. _Why is she so attached to him? They must be more than just friends...  
_

Two months had flown by, yet Heero never woke. Although, Kasen didn't care. She would wait a million years for him. They had been staying with a traveling circus, some friends of Trowa's for the time being. When she wasn't watching over Heero, she was petting the animals. They gave her some minor joy even though she hated seen them behind cages. The days began to become an enemy as they slowed down each time the sun rose. Every night she would go outside and look at the stars. Just looking for some form of hope.

Catherine made some soup, if you want any, said Trowa.

No, but thanks anyway.You can't just not eat.It doesn't matter if I do or not. I have lost everything. She acted as if she was a Juliet ready to die.

What makes you say that?It's the truth. You know, I have never wanted anything, except to be free. To be happy. It seems that I can't even have something as simple as that.If it was so simple you would already have it.I use to have everything. But I threw it all away. I was so stupid back then.What happened?I ran away from home. Though, by the time I left it wasn't a home any more. Just a house. My home burned down a long time ago.I would be grateful to ever have a home.I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound ungrateful...It's okay, I know what you meant. Tell me, why did you run away?Because I felt useless, just like I do now.You know, people use to think the moon was useless, but it plays a key role in all of our lives. Just because we don't directly recieve its rewards doesn't mean that they aren't there. He glanced a smile her way, trying to cheer her up, The Moon can change our world dramatically.But the Moon is scarred. Kasen looked up at the dim sun, hating their similar traits.

He could see that it wasn't working. So it is.I'm sorry for being so morbid. I suppose I don't make very good company.Don't worry about it. You have a good reason to be.Hey you too, why don't you come inside and have somethin to eat? said Catherine, her head sticking out past the door to keep out the chily night air. I didn't make it for nothin ya know.Unsecond thought, maybe I will. I wouldn't want your efforts to go to waste.Well at least someone appreciates me. How bout you Trowa? Or are you gonna stand outside in the cold all night?I would never pass up your food Catherine.

Kasen went past Catherine, who stopped Trowa before he could enter.

Hey Trowa, is there something going on between Kasen and Heero? I'm mean, she seems really worried about him.I'm not sure. But I have a feeling that in time we will find out.

Blackness. It was all he could see until he opened his eyes. The light stung his eyes, having gone so long without color. Tilting his head sideways, the first thing he saw was Atassa, her head resting on the edge of the bed, sleeping still.

Hey, you're finally up, said Trowa, You know, she has been there every night. She must really care about you.Yeah, I know. How long have I been out?Two months.Mind filling me in?Nothing has really happened. OZ is still at their plans, but not one of the others have fought back.

Kasen woke up, and her face lit up to see him. Oh Heero! She hugged him.

Ow, take it easy.Oh you deserve it. What were you thinking?Seemed like a good idea at the time.You almost broke your promise. I thought I had lost you forever.You worry too much. She glared at him for such a remark, but he only laughed.

It was only one day after Heero had finally awoke, and yet he wanted to leave. He and Trowa loaded up a truck, the car idling as Kasen ran up to the passenger side.

Where are you going? she said.

There is something I have to do.Let me guess, you want me to stay here.Don't worry it's nothing dangerous. Why don't you go and have fun like you said you would. He and Trowa drove off towards the morning sun.

She watched the car disappear into the horizon, thinking out loud. Maybe I will..


	4. Fire Arrow

Chapter 4  
Fire Arrow

ìHey, I have some good news,î said Quatre as he entered the room, ìThe repairs on the Gundams are almost done.î

ìGreat. I really appreciate your help.î Duo sat at the edge of a bed, looking out the window. ìI wonder what ever happened to Heero.î

ìYeah, and Kasen.î

ìDo you really think that she came here to stop a war?î

ìIím not sure.î

ìSeems like all she cares about is Heero.î

ìMaybe she isnít who she says she is.î

ìMmm..î

The crowd below was busy as a daily market took place. People bought and sold from each other, until some where distracted. A strange wander came, unusual to the rest. She came in a long sleeved, black turtle neck shirt, and black pants that were covered by a green dress. Her shoulders and head where covered by a dark green cloak. Though the breeze continued to become more fierce, and blew the hood off, revealing her fiery hair.

The locals were fascinated by it, and immediately took great notice of her. More and more began to be interested, talking among each other in their native tongue. Eventually they began to talk out loud. This made Duo and Quatre take notice of what was going on down below from the building in which they stood.

Suddenly, all bowed down on their knees as if they were praying to their goddess. Kasen, who did not fancy such a gesture, went to one of the locals in front of her.

She gently grabbed his hands, lifted him from the ground and said, ìNo, you donít have to do that. Iím no better than you.î He looked in her eyes and took heed of her words.

The man bobbled his head and turned to the crowd, speaking in his peopleís language. They rose to their feet and continued on with their own business, but still kept a slight attention to her.

Kasen looked up, and noticed Duo and Quarte.

ìIíll be damned,î said Duo.

ìI guess I better get another room ready.î

Kasen made herself comfortable in the peaceful desert town. The locals followed her around, inviting her into their homes, which she accepted. Kasen wanted to know everything about them, their songs, their food, their language that she found exotic.

On one such ocassion, they had been invited to stay with the mayor of the town, who had opened his heart to their cause. While he and Quatre talked business, Duo hanged around the garden built in the center of the home. It wasnít very entertaining, but it was better than listening to the polite boring discussion.

ìLesila bairnon paydema,î sang a voice from behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Kasen, dressed in the locals garb and jewelery, wrapped in green and silver. She leaned onto a small olive tree with a smile.

ìOh itís just you,î he said casually.

ìWhatís that suppose to mean?î she said putting a hand on a hip.

ìNothing. Trying to blend in are we?î

ìNo, not really. They were gifts, and it would be rude of me not to wear them.î

ìSure whatever.î He turned back around.

She came and sat next to him. ìBesides, itís fun to try something new. To be around a different culture.î

ìYeah I suppose.î

ìOh I forget that such things donít matter to you. Just fighting right?î

ìI never said that.î

ìWell you certainly act like it.î

ìEven I know fighting isnít everything.î

ìTell that to Heero,î she said as she laid down on a rock, her hair draping down to the ground. ìI wish I could make him see that.î

ìSpeaking of the grouch, where did he go?î

ìI donít know. He said there was something important he had to do. Repentance for a mistake.î

ìAnd you didnít go with him?î

ìWhy should I? No one controls me, not even Heero. This fire arrow will fly on its own free will.î Her tone had changed, becoming more serious and distant.

ìWhat was stopping you before?î

ìThe silent bow.î

ìOh there you two are,î said Quatre from the doorway.

ìHi Quatre.î She sat up from the rock, greeting him with a smile.

ìI hope you both are enjoying your stay.î

ìI know I am.î

ìI can see that,î he said referring to her outfit. ìThe locals are having a celebration tonight, and weíre all invited.î

ìHow cool! Iím gonna see if I can help.î She ran off, her feet slapping on the wooden floor until she exited on solid ground outside.

ìThat girl sure is strange.î

ìDid she say anything about Heero?î

ìShe said something about him correcting a mistake. Iím guessing that it was the Martial Noventa incident.î

ìI see...Do you think he will come back?î

ìCome on this is Heero weíre talking about. Even if he was a zombie he would still do whatever it took to get the job done.î

ìYouíve got a point there.î

ìIím more worried about Kasen.î

ìKasen? Why?î

ìIím beginning to sincerely doubt if she really is a ninja. I mean come on, how many ninjaís act like her? Sheís more concerned about having fun than fighting.î

ìWell there really isnít much else to do right now. Everyone needs a break now and then. So are you coming tonight?î

ëYeah Iíll go though I donít know why.î

All day Kasen had spent her time helping set up for the celebration, stringing marigolds, learning the dance and song that would be performed, and trying to help cook though not very successfully. The other women usually gave her something easy like rolling dough or shaping dumplings. They only teased her slightly, saying that if she were their daughter sheíd be the most wanted bride once she was taught how to cook. Kasen just laughed and thanked the stars that she wasnít.

As night fell, all the men in the village began to start a bonfire and opening the alcohol that would be gone once the night was through. Instruments were being warmed up as the drums pounded and the flutes trilled. All the decorations were strategically placed, the food lined up on tables, bringing the townís center to life. Once all the work was done, the party was set off with the blow of a horn.

Quatre and Duo showed up just as a song started, the locals singing in their native tongue, dancing a dance they all knew. They had done the same thing every year for longer than any elder knew.

ìHey whereís Kasen?î asked Quatre as he looked for her in the crowd.

ìOver there,î said Duo, pointing in the group that was dancing. 

Sure enough she was there, dressed in red and gold, her skirt flared out as she spinned around with the other women. Neither Duo or Quatre knew what the song was about but they figured it had something to do with a man and woman arguing in a comedic fashion by watching their actions. They danced around the fire to the beat of the drums, going faster at the climax and striking a pose at the end.

Once the song was over, the feasting began, everyone digging in to the food and drinks. Kasen came over to Duo and Quatre, her face lit up with excitement.

ìWow Kasen, you fit in so well here, I wouldnít be surprised if you stayed here when we left,î said Quatre.

ìNo, I will go where ever you do. As much as I love it here, I canít isolate myself from the world and pretend that all the horrible things that are going on are not occurring. I just couldnít live with myself.î

ìWe understand.î

She wrapped an arm over each of theirs shoulders. ìCome on, you guys have to try some of this food.î


	5. A Haunting Past

Chapter 5  
A Haunting Past

She could hardly sleep. All through the night she had dreams about the time she spent with Hyoujin clan. She got up out of bed and got dressed, unable to shake off the affect of the dream. She didnít know where the memories had come from, but she felt a lingering presence in the air. Something familiar that was following her around.

Picking up the star necklace, the only possession she held dear, she froze when she say a shadow move in itís silvery reflection. She whirled around, looking out the window to see if someone was there, but found nothing. She latched the necklace on and exited her room, scanning the hallway that was equalling void of any person.

No one else was up yet, the house dead quiet. But she still had the feeling that someone was around, a shadow that moved silently through day. Her instincts told her to go the garden, which she gave into, deciding to run instead of walking silently.

Her feet patted down the wooden floor, stopping at the entrance to the garden, where a figure stood beside the pond. He had his back turned towards her, his long black hair pulled back in a high ponytail, and a sword slung over his back. He glance over his shoulder, followed by the rest of his body.

She had thought that he was dead, yet there he stood before her.

She wanted to shout his name, but it came out as a whisper. ìMakoto...î

ìI finally found you.î

ìMako, I thought you were dead.î

ìFor awhile, I did too.î

She walked over to him. Despite all the pain he had put her through, she was still glad to see him alive and well. She came within three feet of him, when his sword came thrashing out, cutting a slice of her sari off.

She took a step back, confused as to why had had lashed out at her.

ìItís all your fault,î he said behind glaring eyes.

ìWhat is?î

ìThe destruction of The Hyoujin. Itís all your fault. If you would have just disposed of the Gundams like you were suppose to none of this would have happened.î

ìMako, it wasnít my fault. They knew I was coming. Someone tipped them off...î

ìSilence! I donít want to hear any of your excuses! All Iíve ever done is indulge you. I took care of you, killed for you. And you disappear without a trace. When I first found out that you were still alive, I was actually happy.î

He walked towards her, with the same threatening look he had given all his other opponents. Normally, she would stand her ground, but with him, she was paralyzed.

ìBut I come here and what do I find? Youíre helping the very people you were suppose to stop!î

Before she could react his hand stroke across her face, causing her to fall to her hands and knees. She was too shocked to move, even as his hand shot out and wrapped around her neck, lifting her up enough to force her to look him in the eyes.

ìNow I understand. You did it all for him. That worthless Gundam pilot!î His other hand yanked on the chain around her neck, pulling off the necklace and throwing it into the pond.

ìI should have killed him the first time he showed up. But soon Iíll fix that. Iíll kill them all. Everything that you love, everyone that you know, until you end my miserable life.î

He threw her down to the ground, releasing his hold on her and vanishing on to the roof, leaving her distraught and in tears.

ìKasen!î shouted Quatre from across the garden. She didnít dare look up, ashamed to be seen in such a state. She knew that they would never take her seriously now.

ìKasen are you alright? We heard shouting,î he said as he sat next to her, ìCome on, let me help you up.î

She lifted her head to see him with his hand outstretched with the same cheerful smile he always had. 

ìNo..you canít help me..No one can.î She stood up on her own, walking over to the pond and sitting down on a rock.

Swimming on the surface was her necklace, the broken chain swirling around. She picked it up and clutched it near her heart. It was the only thing she had left to remind her of her parents.

Duo sat next to her, facing the opposite direction. 

ìHe hates me.î

ìWho does?î

ìMakoto. Itís all my fault...î She tried to reel back in the tears, ìI need to be alone for awhile.î

ìAre you sure?î

She just nodded her head, staring at the water.

ìAlright,î he said as he stood up and joined Quatre, ìCome on Quatre.î

They left her alone, as she conteplated what to do. She knew she couldnít run from him. He would chase her to the end of the world. At the same time, she could not bring herself to face him. To watch his life fade away from the end of her sword. 

_Iíll kill them all. Everything that you love, everyone that you know, until you end my miserable life._

His cruel words replayed in her mind, leaving her with no alternative. She stood up, determined to keep going, even if it meant fighting him. Even if it meant killing him.

ìI hope Kasen is okay,î said Quatre, ìWho was that guy?î

ìRemember when she mentioned that other ninja? His name is Makoto. He showed up here,î said Duo.

ìI wonder what happened between the two of them?î

ìThat necklace...Iíve seen it somewhere before...î

ìWhat necklace?î

ìThe star pendant. I know Iíve seen it before, just canít remember where.î

ìMaybe we should go check on her.î

ìNo need,î he said once he had looked up to see Kasen standing in the doorway. 

She had completely changed her attire, doning black harem pants with slits along the sides and gathered in the middle. Green fabric covered her cest, layered over by a maroon tunic that was buttoned halfway up. Her hair was pulled back, with some loose strands framing her face. Hanging from a black ribbon, bound tightly around her neck was the star pendant.

ìHey I was only teasing about the clothes,î said Duo.

ìItís not that. Itís Makoto. I have to face him no matter what.î

ìWhy?î

ìBecause heíll chase me to the end of the world if I donít.î

ìI see. Itís personal.î

She nodded her head in agreement.

ìThen itís none of our business.î

She looked surprised. ìYour not going to bombbard me with questions?î

ìNope.î

She smiled in relieve, glad that they were so understanding. ìThank you.î

Night had fallen, but Duo couldnít sleep. Something about the way the shadows moved. They contorted and leapt in strange way. Strange for animate objects. He decided to go outside, taking a pistol with him just in case. He made his way to the garden, where he found the shadow dancer.

She moved gravefully, not disturbing a single plant or rock in her path, as her sword sliced the air and come behind her neck in a pose. Crounching low to the ground like a tiger ready to pounce, she brought the sword back in front of her and lunged the blade forward, twirling around with another stab to the invisible target.

ìIs this the reason you sleep so late?î

She turned around, not sure how to answer his question. She wished that it was the reason. ìNo not exactly.î

ìYou think heíd be dumb enough to show up a second time in one day?î

ìOf coarse he will. He doesnít expect me to fight him.î She sat down on a rock, looking up at the stars. ìIt must be so easy for you.î

ìWhat do you mean?î

ìTo kill someone. All you have to do is pull the trigger. You donít have to stare the person in the eyes. See that horrible look in their face.î

ìYeah I suppose your way is harder.î

ìNo, the hardest thing is to not kill. To not pull that trigger.î She smiled at him, hoping he would get the hint.

ìItís kinda strange to hear this speech from a ninja.î

ìIím not a ninja at heart, and I never wil be. I value life too much.î

ìYouíre not gonna kill him, are you?î He said it though he knew the answer.

ìNo. He has rescued me many times before, and even though he wants me dead, I feel like I have to save him.î

ìWhat if he canít be saved?î

She looked at the ground for a moment, not really wanting to accept that, but she knew it was the most likely outcome. ìThen I will do what I have to.î

He figured he couldnít expect anything more from her. The two seemed to have been close at one time, but something tore them apart. Something that couldnít be healed with words, if at all.

He smiled and headed back to his room. ìGoodnight Kasen.î

ìGoodnight.î She said softly. Her sweet voice was such a starch contrast from her appearance, an angel in the guise of slayer.

Her gazed returned to the stars, waiting for him.

In a secluded room, Treize sat at his desk, listening to the report given by Lady Une. Although he was paying attention, he also thought to himself.

_So you are alive after all. But why are you here? Why help the gundams? Perhaps it is that boy you are so fond of. I truly wish that we could met again._

She could tell that he wasnít paying attention, his gaze on the solid surface of the desk. ìSir? Will that be all?î said Lady Une.

ìNo. There is one more thing. If you ever run into the red head again, do not harm her in any way.î

Lady Une became concerned. ìBut sir, she is with the gundams. That...î

His sharp voice cut her sentence off. ìI donít care who she is with, you will leave her alone. Do you understand?î

Lady Une bowed slightly in obedience. ìYes, your grace.î

ìGood. You may leave now.î

She did an about-face and left out through the automatic door.

Treize pondered more about the girl. He was glad to know that she was still alive. Throughout his entire friendship with her father, he had always been quite fond of the girl. He saw the determination, the unselfishness, the beauty, the kindness that made her character even when she was only five. He knew that she was special and he would do anything to prevent harm from coming to her.

He couldnít believe it. She had stayed there all night, waiting for someone who never came. Curled up like a cat, she laid on the soft grass, clutching her unused sword. He leaned against a tree, contemplating whether or not he should wake her up.

She scrunched herself closer together, slowly opening her eyes to take in the light. The first thing she saw was the brilliant green blades of grass. A few inches away was a tree, where someone stood. She looked up to see Duo watching her.

She looked around her, seeing that everything was as peaceful as it had been last night. ì He never came.î

ìNope. Everythingís been pretty quite.î

ìI donít understand. I thought for sure that he would come.î

ìLook Kasen, I wouldnít worry about him so much.î

She got up on her feet and dust herself off. ìI guess so.î

ìOh I forgot what I came here to tell you. Quatre says weíre leaving.î

ëOw, and I was just getting use to this place. Iíll have to come back one of these days. So where are we going?î

ìQuatre got word that the Sanc Kingdom has been rebuild, and he wanted to go see Relena.î

ìSo she actually did. This is perfect.î

ìWhat is?î

ìWell I promised her Iíd come see her if she ever got the place rebuild.î

ìYou met Relena? When?î

ìAwhile back. She has it in for Heero.î

ìHeero? Youíve got to be kidding?î

ìNope.î

ìHow do you know?î

ìI am a girl. I can tell.î

ìOh yeah.î

She gave him a playful shove. ìAs if you could forget.î She let out a sigh, before changing the subject, ìI guess we should start packing.î She gave the garden one last good look before leaving, hoping that she would have the chance to see it again.


End file.
